No Moon
by Bigace59
Summary: Daniel is a boy with a strange back ground. His brother was eaten my werewolves, his mom is a scientist who is considered a laughing stock. Cause her studies are far feched. When Daniel goes home one day and see's his house burned down his life changes...


"Ok, class. Today we are going to be talking about legends and myths." Ms. Smith said as she wrote the words legend and myths on the black board. "Who here can tell me the difference between the two?"

Sara, the smartest kid in class, raised her hand and waved it until the teacher picked her. "A legend is a non-historical or unverifiable story handed down by tradition from earlier times and popularly accepted as historical."

"Very good, Sara." Ms. Smith said as she was writing what Sara had said on the board.

"The only reason she knows that is because the only friend she has is the dictionary." Billy, the class bully, said to his friend Regi as they both started to giggle.

Ms. Smith heard the comment and walked up to his desk. Of course, Billy didn't see her coming. He had his back turned. She got to the desk, lifted the yard stick over her head, and hit the desk so hard it made a smacking sound that was heard in the other rooms too. Billy just about fell out of his seat, as some of the other students laughed at him.

"Do I have your attention now?" she asked. Billy nodded his head. "Good." She walked back up to her desk. "Now as I was saying, who here can list a few legends?" Sara raised her hand again. There's no surprise.

"Yea Sara?"

"Hercules is one, Billy the kid is another, and..."

"That's good ,Sara. Now let's give someone else a try." She said, as she looked around. "Daniel, can you name some?"

She had to pick me. "Ummmmm Werewolves."

The whole class started to laugh. Why are they laughing? Werewolves are real.

"Daniel werewolves are not a legend." she said,"They are myth."

"No, they're not." I said, getting frustrated already. This isn't the first time someone thought I was crazy because I know the truth. They are real. "So I suppose a myth killed my brother then? I think not. I was there. I saw him out of the corner of my eye."

"Daniel enough!" Ms. Smith said, hitting her desk with the yard stick so hard it broke. She was red in the face."Go to the principles office now and stay there till I come and get you!"

This wasn't the first time we ate at each other about this. I got up, hands clenched as I walked to the office with all the kids eyeing me down. 'She doesn't know. She wasn't there. I saw him with my own eyes. At least Mom believes me.' I knew the way to the principal's office like I knew where my bedroom was at home. The principal and I knew each other pretty well. I already knew how this would go down. I was going to get there, he would give me the look that says "you never learn, do you?" Then I would give him the "She started it" look. I sat down in the same chair I always sat in. It was the red one by the door. It was also the most comfortable. I knew that this wasn't going to end well. She had never been that mad before. But I wasn't too worried. 'What's the worst she can do to me? Suspend me? Please do, then I'll get a free vacation.' I heard the bell ring and it wasn't long afterwards 'til I saw Ms. Smith walking in.

"You come with me now!" She said as we walked into Mr. Chi's office.

When we got in, I sat down in the chair close to the window just in case this turned out like the last time and they didn't include me in the conversation. I could watch what was going on out side. closed the door behind us, and shut the blinds.

"Can I help you ?" Mr. Chi asked, not giving any sign of frustration for having to tell her every time not to slam the door. He gave up after the last three times.

"Yes. You can send this disgraceful kid back to where he came from!" Ms. Smith said, getting right to the point.

"Well from the way your clenching your fists and the shade of your red face, I'm going to say that he mentioned werewolves being real again." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"You find this funny, don't you? If I wanted to I have enough on this kid to get him put away in an insane asylum!"

'Wow. That's a new one. Maybe she's really going to get rid of me or at least try to.' I diverted my attention from the ongoings outside to see where this takes it's turn.

"Now you and I both know thats not true."

"Damn right, it is! I have tapes showing the stuff he does and says in my class!" she said, balling up her hands."All it takes is one call and he's gone."

If I didn't know her, I would say she needs to be the one going, not me.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't turn him in."

"I'll give you one." I said, breaking in."I'm the one that keeps your job interesting."

I guess that one did it. She pointed her finger at me, was about to say something when she just turned around and walked out the door. I was surprised she didn't break the glass she shut it so hard. Mr. Chi looked at me and shook his head.

"I think you over did it this time. I may not be able to stop her." He said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I might not be able to save you this time. You might as well go ahead and go home and prepare for the worst."

He was serious. 'She may actually do it this time.' The realization of what just happened sunk in.

"You believe me, don't you?"

He looked at me for a while then picked up the phone, saying, "I'm going to call your mom to let her know you're on your way home."

The one person I thought would believe me turned out to be a fake. 'Well I'll show them the truth. I'm going to catch these werewolves on tape and show them they do exist.'

"Daniel, be careful out there." Mr. Chi said, hanging up the phone.

I turned around, looked at him with a smile, and said "Always."

I hope you all like this story. Leave me a comment on things you think would make it better,

Beta read by Yazi.


End file.
